


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by Dazziel (Setaeru)



Series: SPN Coldest Hits [5]
Category: supurtatural
Genre: F/M, altranut oonaverse, buttom cazziel, origanol teegz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Dazziel
Summary: cazziel deecuvur di bazt tiem an egzaztenz





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say... I was a little fucked up while writing this? Like... just a smidge. Little bit, yakno... oops... Idk if you can even understand but like... _shi-_

caz gasp. he reach grabby fingers for the bottles. he is excite.

he take one of each kind and run on his tippy tip tap toes to the cash register. 

he pay. he leave. he go to sex place. he buy special item. he go home.

caz cackle evilly as he create item. he feel like evil science man.

caz set item aside. he remove clothez. he prance around the house, spezial duck lips out and ding dong jiggling.

he ready.

xxx

the door slam.

caz skip to door. mag home.

“mag!” he cry. “puck”

mag tilt head back, eye ballicles wide, flippy flappy hands up to cover her boobaries. “how dare”

caz offend.

mag close eye ballicles and tilt head away. “hOW dArE” she yell. she strip. she bounce around the house.

“puck” caz say.

mag stop. mag snap head to look at caz. mag eye ballicles widen again. mag liplapz become like duck. “cum”

caz cum. he make mess on floor. 

mag cackle. mag cackle again. “now i puck you”

caz gasp. caz flippy flappers flail in front of his chest. double chin show. nose flare. duck lips one hundred percent. he body ready.

xxx

caz ready.

mag put on super danger fake dingaling.

caz bend.

mag thrust.

it fast.

caz cum.

mag slaps button. dildo cums.

caz scream.

mag pull away.

mag scream.

“gLiTTEr cUM” she faint.

caz sit his fat booty on her boobaries.

he stare at glitter cum gun.

he happy.

even if mag hate glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck else would this be other than [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/158116201880/marchs-prompt-is-mini-bingo-with-a-bingo)?
> 
> I used these squares: **Surprise!Glitter, Free Square, Strap On.** And I’m never telling y’all what I did exactly for the free square. You can guess but I'll never comfirm anything. :D


End file.
